1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to frames for displaying objects such as, but not limited to, pictures, and more particularly is directed to means for securing the displayed object within a frame at a plurality of angles relative to a horizontal surface on which the frame rests.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frames, such as picture frames, typically are limited in their versatility. For example, individual frames are generally unable to be connected to other frames in a variety of geometric configurations for mounting on a wall or for resting on a horizontal surface. Additionally, the object to be displayed is typically secured within the frame by placing a back cover behind the object with protrusions, such as nails, holding the back cover in place. Such means for securement of the object are obviously cumbersome and do not afford quick and easy access to the object. Furthermore, a typical frame is unable to rest on a horizontal surface at a plurality of angles relative to the latter.